THe Cousin
by redDaeth
Summary: Alucard gets a visitor from the old country ( rated teen for now)
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: i don't own hellsing or any of its character i do own my ocs whci will be poping up special as one is the main character with a female ally/co-star.  
timeframe:after seras turning but before the hospital where the judas preist and alucard fight.

"Well this is unesected." i say as i watch someone i thought dead centuries earlier fighting alongside a short well built strawberry blonde...humm well so cousin vlads still kicking and fuck he is stilllllll coping my look but atleast his is well 'brighter' the young woman is suddenly through the the wall beside me and rendered unconscious guess thats my cue but how the hell did vally find out about the vamps here and huuuuummm looking over my shoulder at the young chickadeei wonder if he'll intrduce us and ...why hasn't he won i mean its like...oh nooo ...vallyy vallyy valllyy you idout you got yourself bound?! with this running through my mind i jump in my silver plated blessed custom made 25 inch short blade kopi one in each had i let loose a manianical laugh and letting the first of the fifty levels of my control go tranforming my face into a bears and my arms are covered in fur my bear side roaring as i grow in hieght to 15 feet and just start tearing into the weird fake vamps i had been running into of late.. vally turns as i take out 15 of the weird freaks...then start on the ghouls i hear vally in shock  
"it can't be it can't wrath drakin guardna...but rath he is ...damn i never should of taken abraham at his word"  
barely thirty seconds later the ghouls numbering 79 now dispatched i turn to find vally holding the you girl in his arms looking at me with a look of shock and awe.

"vally, vhat have i kold you abhout making deals vwith mage trained holy men and you vvvery well know that if you if you continue with your mouth vopen like that you will get flies in zeir"  
"rath...i.i was told you had died cousin i..i didn't mean to be bound but shelling."Vally responds onces he snaps his mouth shut  
"vally you know we ave a deal i won't die until you get your chance to spoil any ildren i might ave if i ever do find my self some brides...and did you say HELLSING as in that veird book that popped up a couple centuries ago about you were you supposedly DIED?!."

"Well rathi..i kinda forgot about that" he sets the young girl down and gives me a hug i pick him up in the bear hug the way i always do as i hear his bakc pop me and him both laughing in crazedly i hear a groan an a gun cock i automatically classify socom 45 cal sec-7 police issue.  
"Put my master down slowly and i won't shoot you at keast not any where escpailly painful." i hear a beautiful bell like voice say slowly as i feel a gun barrel press into my lower back ..  
"Vally", i say as i put him down,"either introduce us or tell me why i shouldn't deliver the wrath of guardna upon this vvery 'buxom' young lass behind me" i say with a wink to vally  
"police girl meet my cousin wrath and rath i your wrath is the same as it used to be i won't stop you she might enjoy it to much oh and i go by alucard no an i thought i told you to FUCKING STOP CALLING ME VallY IN 1675?!"  
"OK ally thats not a name but i guess as your fledge i can claim clan elder rights as well as unleash divine wrath upon her" i say as i spin around stealling a VVVVVVVEEEEEEERRRRRRRRRRRRYYYYYYY passionate kiss against her struggles she drops her gun in suprise.

"MASSSSSSSSSSSTTTTTTEEEEEERRRRRRRR?!" ahe shout when i let her up for air.  
"yes police girl ..Oh and wrath this charming bell is seras victoria"  
"what?! master don't give him my name an-n-n-nd shouldn't you be helping me get free of him instead o-o-of letting him..." she stops headbutts me as i grab a a piece of her nice firm arse.  
Vally uh Ally i mean just laughs as do i as i release her as she stumbles forward she turns to get a better look at me and blushes..  
"well before you contiune to embarrass my fledge i think i should take you to meet sir intega.  
"ok"  
we walk of laughing and smirking a to nearly identicaly dressed fiugre me in dark green ally in red both of us seemingly with not a care in the world leaving the cute young woman blushing here jaw nearly touching the ground.  
to be continued

A/n i got bored and decided to bring back an old oc with a new spin originaly an oc meant to be a self insert that took on a mind of its own wrath guardna is the last of his kind( a special and ancient form of shape shifter) with seroius power he was meant for his own dark fantasy series before becoming a self insert meant for a multi cross over but well hellsing is one of my favorite animes and well i just thought huh well why not so here we are till my next post  
good-luck and god-bless ~reddaeth


	2. Chapter 2

ok speech is "speech" and telepathy is speech

and for a disclaimer look at chapter 1

In sir Integra's office 10 minutes after the first chapter...

"SO let me see if i go this right...points at he is your cousin who is still around but instead of being a vampire is a rare species of supernatural being called a guardna ...that apparently are capable of being linked with up to five types of animals and he trained you when you got turned?"

"Yes, master" Alucard answers.

"and you re his cousin and you swear that he stole his fashion from you and that you demand seras victoria in restitution?" she asks a slight tick in her neck..

"yes" i answer. smirking identically to cousin ally.

suddenly she empties the entire magazine of a .380 Walther ppk into my chest.

"huh? he didn't die?"

"No you stupid annoying sexy vvixen you but thats enough foreplay.. why did you f-ing SHOOT me?" i say now pointing a custom made .50 beowulf 12 shot semi-auto 'pistol' at her "and i better like the answer"

"ALucard." she says looking a little nervous.

"Don't look at me master he tried to get me to understand not to get bound by binding me so i could never get back at him or attack him for any reason or do you think I LIKE BEING called ALLY."

'CLOCKS TICKING cutie."

'Um...i don't negotiate with monsters?"

after she said that i suddenly got an idea on how to get back at her for shooting me hey ally if i say violence makes me horny and then jump over the desk and grab her arse as i aggressively snog her you think i will get through to her that i am not a f-ing monster and possible scare her enough not to do it again that hurt and not because of the damn silver how the hell did she place all 6 shots in the same place ouch?! don't think my primary heart will be back to full capacity for at least an hour

don't know what she'll do but give me a warning and I'll go get a camera i want to get proof of this! oh and i guess its a good thing she doesn't know you have 3 hurts and they have to be removed in order of prominence and then burned to f-ing kill you and you have to f-ing consent to actually let them be removed be for they can so YOUR BASICALLY MOTHER-F-FING 'IMMORTAL'!

OK.

"good enough," i say putting my gun away" but next time instead of the gun you might want to run shooting me just makes me 1. angry 2. hungry 3. energetic and the reason that you should be running right now 4. its violence and it make me HORNY!." NOW ALLY cousin ally disappears as i jump over the desk grabbing the standing sir Integra's arse in one hand and the back of her head with the other her muffled "wha the fu huh" barely audible as i part her lips and tangle my tongue with hers what i didn't expect was that instead of resisting she moans and leans into it i quickly lean into her surface thoughts _hu uhhhhh integras not home right now please leave a message at the frontal love uh uh lobe and libidio uuhuhuhuhhuh she'll get back to you right now she is to stunned by the hunk of man flesh connected to her face so here is the fu-xk... _i jump back as ally comes back and snaps a pick of a 'blissful' looking integra and then looks shocked.

"master..master are you OK..."

"lil teggy say wow" she says with a smile bigger than even ally can pull off.

me and ally both just look at each other mouthing what the hell in czech.

what did you do to her rath!?

um mmmmm i'm not to shure ally but i zink i vay ave found one of vy future brides?

Wrath drakin guardna what the hell! your brides are supposed to be oh f(**^*(*^(*(*)*)&^(&(*^^&*(&(*&^&^( {[ A/N:sorry but i am trying to keep this teen]} i completely forgot master was a damn ..damn.. damn..uh i won't say that or think it and we both know you only start thinking in accent when your worried and/or shocked so whats wrong with her as a bride?!

uh vell vally uh se se axually is very turned on by vell very very voilent men and vell i ave been trying not to go back to being called the emerald reaper mein dear uzin so i am very orried so um i goofed and may ave given er a shlight vower boost and i may ave ummmmm matedouressencesandspiritsmakingheraguardnaanvenac cedentallyslippingandeldingourpersonaltitiessoweno whavesomeofeaxothersattitudesanotherthingslikethou ghtsanimayaveivenermy..um how vou zay kinks?

oh f-987 no no nien uh i better get walter!

with that my cousin once more disappears...

A/n yeah this is going to be very dark and mature but no things that makes it ma so teen and yeah this is going to be my way of releasing a little of my anger so except short and quick chapters most days except the weekend when i can't get to a computer and yes i ave a very dark ense of umor ence te dropping o te h from words that ave it neare the begining and adding it to words tat begin with s shounds ven my oc gets worried or ocked sho yeah this is going to be fun..


	3. Chapter 3

2 minutes after the last chapter...  
mien cousin returns to the room with an older balding man with a monocle close behind him both in such very big hurry to get in that the door is no longer on its hinges the man i think ally is calling him walter walks over to Integra... "sir integra mam ..mam are you well." in response she goes into a mini rant quetion. " so wrathy can you and i go to your villa in venice or your castle in ireland or oh or that place you are having built right outside of town.."  
"Vhat?"  
"well rathy sweet heart you more than goofed you lined it up and excuted it and then slipped in some memories and your true thoughts about life are oh so fascinating i think you accentdently did oh what was the word sounded like Kentia mekaned me."  
Both i and Ally respond with "Oh fuck."  
the british man named walter just looks at us "what what is it why do you both look worried?!"  
"um i may ave tied our ive orces to geter and ash shuch ve are ash one jya and vell se may be as gained more tan i tought se sheems to vell se can shee in my mind.?"  
" oh i see much more than that rathy and i thik the queen will be happy about this but mad about the fact she did't get to set it up and the knights..oh rathy i can't wait to see their faces when they find out hellsing just gained a knight lord of the round table hell most supposedly died before the end of the eighteenth century!"  
"Vell ur 'ur ghg ' i mean vell i veuss uh guess i could call in one of the 13 favors the royal family owes me and um vell i could maybe get permission to call in day-eth core i think red still owes me for taking coral of his hands last year for a week while he recovered from her attacking him for burning her voilin yet again."  
"day-eth core?" both integra and walter and ally ask looking at me like they oh fu- they don't know what i am talking about..  
"day-eth core is a security firm that is interdimminsional run by red-daeth a crazy gun nut who travels through realities setting up security systems and maintaining a force of atleast 200 soldiers or operators in each world and before you ask coral is his second in command who is his main touble shooter."  
"oh" "why didn't i get that from your mind?"  
"Becuase red doen't like the thought of people finding out about him and put protections so i can only wlling give out tis information and it most be spoken not telepathically sent."  
"dang he sounds paraniod."  
"He is" a deep voice i haven't heard in a long time followed by an evil sounding giggle coming from a young sounding saprno female voice i turn around seeing them standing there in all their anarchist glory. He in his trenche coat and his rifle on his sholder his signature fedora on his head. she the epitome of an anime style chick wearing a skirt shorter than the one ally's fledge waers and a dark green top with a slit back for her winds and a symbol on the right side of her chest...it took me a second to rember daeth's sigil a rune like scar on the knuckle of his left index finger...

A/N if jay reads this i finally managed to get coral out of limbo so feel free to deny her access. thanks every one reading this and PLEASE REVIEW be it good or bad..good-luck and god-bless~redaeth


	4. Chapter 4

"so wrath drakin guardna you going to introduce me to this realities version of sir intergra windgates fairbrookes hellsing who with in the next 3 weeks will be giving birth to twins a girl and a boy if i remeber guardna lore right.."

"vhAT? how do you know that i thought only i and alucard oh you cheater you used your contacts outside the fourth wall didn't you?"

"yep and proud of it now if you don't mind i'll be laving in," looks at watch" three minutes with cor for a prior engagement so aran come on in." a 6'4'' 260lb all muscle man walks in "this is aran he is a kraaken were bear and i am leaving him to help come up with defense and secrity systems i am doing this becuase well cor threatened to post the pics of me in a speedo from my vacation on the companies private server unless i-i-i,' sees coral glaring at him whisper it but all there can her his whimper "did this for FREE."starts to cry a little...

"well i'll be going now aran will be waiting down staird on te dinning room oh and i suggest you do something about the cute blonde listening behind the door.." with this daeth and coral open and walk through the portal/door in the wall and seras falls in as alucard opens the door. she quickly scrambles up "um i i uh i eep." she say this as sir integra advance on her with a evil smirk on her face.

A/N~sorry for the short chapter please review and help improve by helping give me plot bunnies seri's storylines and plot arcs are fun but they are really bizarre and what she wants me to do break so many dimensional laws that well yeah help well good-luck and god-bless~reddaeth


End file.
